stwaltfandomcom-20200213-history
Stats
Levels and Experience Level: This number measures two things. How powerful your hero is, and how well known he/she is across the realm. A level 1 hero is just an unknown adventurer claiming to be something special while a level 10 hero is known by nearly anybody across the world of Stwalt. Level Titles # Neophyte # Novice # Apprentice # Journeyman # Expert # Adept # Master # Grand Master # Elder # Legendary To raise your level you must gain XP (short for "experience"). XP is gained mostly by killing monsters (the more powerful the monster, the higher XP you receive). XP can also be gained by praying to Gygax at shrines and temples, reading books, drinking beer at tavern, escorting a peasant to his farm, and more. Sometimes, a message from the post will randomly give you XP. You gain a level in STWALT every 5 xp to get levels 2 and 3; past level 3, 10 xp is required to level up. Levels will also influence the amount of gold received in some endeavors such as begging. Health Your health is represented by the amount of hit points you have. You lose health from being hit by monsters or by events( fall from cliff, dehydration, picked a trapped chest or from a brawl at the inn etc.). If your health reaches zero, you are DEAD!!! Starting HP When beginning a game, you always start with your maximum starting health. However, not all characters are equal in starting health: classes like the rogue, elf or hobbit start with only 2 HP, whereas classes like the Warrior and Viking have 4 starting HP. As a rule of thumb, the more agile (fast) the character, the less hp it will receive in the beginning. If your class starts with only 2 HP, be vigilant to ensure your character does not meet a quick demise to monsters or environmental hazards. HP Changes There are a wide variety of ways to change your HP value in the game. Being attacked by a monster will lower your HP, whereas drinking a healing potion or eating some particularly delicious food will raise your HP. You can also gain HP by resting in certain areas (tavern, tent, peaceful meadow). The Pepperthumb Cake is the only known way to restore your HP back to maximum without gaining a level, whereas poison will instantly remove all your HP if you find no antidote. Maximum HP While your health can be diminished by monsters, your maximum HP usually remains the same and stays as a hard cap to how much health the character can have. Generally, you gain 1 maximum HP and are fully healed to this new maximum value each time your character levels up. This usually is the only way to change max HP. However, there are a couple of exceptions to this rule. Golden Apples can increase your maximum HP by 1 point (they do not increase your actual health value, however), whereas disease will lower your max HP by 1 on a fixed cycle until you are cured. Maximizing HP To achieve maximal levels of HP, play a character with high starting health (ie. warriors or dwarves), eat Golden Apples, and level up to a high level. Using these techniques, you can easily bring your maximum health over 10 HP. Gold The amount of gold you have accumulated. It is used to buy items, services, and training your character Offense This stat measures the ability of a Stwalt character to inflict damage in combat to monsters and enemies.The offense stat vary from one class to another. It is augmented by the use of weapons, spells and some armors. Offense Calculation When battling anything, the offense score is added to the roll of a 20 sided die. The total is then compared to the attack score of the enemy. If it's greater than or equal to this attack score, the player successfully inflicts damage (usually one point) to the enemy. .]] In the example on the right, this character has 7 in offense (2 for being a level 1 Ranger + 2 for wearing Roman Armor + 3 for wielding a Short Sword) and rolls a 6 on his die. Both numbers are added and compared to the goblin's attack score. 13 is greater than the goblin score of 11, so a damage point is dealt, enough to kill the 1 HP creature; 1xp is rewarded for the kill. Fumbles An offensive roll of 1 is a FUMBLE, regardless of attack bonus. A fumble can make you hit yourself (but this does not cause damage), lose your weapon (which can be picked up later by walking around the lost weapon area), destroy a weapon permanently, or destroy an item in the inventory. During fumble rolls, the character takes no damage from the enemy. Maximizing Offense Maximizing offense requires a balance of class choice, item choice, and training. Playing an offensive class such as a Viking will start you off with 4 offense. Wielding Excalibur will grant + 10 offense. Equipping Dwarven Boots will grant +2 offense, while Mithril Armor will add another 4. Finally, equipping a Main Gauche will buff offense by 2 more points. Training at the Tower can buff your offense by 1 more point. Thus, base offense will be 23 points, which can be even further increased by leveling. At this point, you could even slay dragons with ease. Defense Defense is a basic stat which measures a character's resistance to damage. It varies between classes and can be augmented by armor, off-hand items, and certain weapons. Defense Calculation After a failed attack, the character rolls a 20-sided die. If the roll is less than or equal to the defense score of the character, then the monster's attack is negated and does no damage. Thus, a character with 20 defense will never take damage from enemies. Maximizing Defense Similar to maximizing offense, maximizing defense also requires a combination of training, character choice, and item choice. Although thieves have the highest starting defense, they are unable to equip heavy armor, so they should not be chosen for maximizing defense. Instead, the player should choose a high-defense, heavy-armor-wearing class such as a warrior or paladin which grant 3 starting defense. They should then equip Gothic Armor for a +8 buff to defense, along with a sword that buffs defense (long sword, or any of the exotic swords all buff defense by 1), a Knight Helmet for +3 defense, and a Knight Shield or Tower Shield for +3 defense. They should train defense at the tower to gain an extra point in the skill. These buffs add +19 points to defense, so leveling up a couple times should allow the character to max out their defense stat to 20 (after which it is pointless to buff defense, because the player will only be hurt on fumbles). Magic Your magic is the skills that are required to cast a spell. The more magic you have, the more likely you will be successful in casting spells. The magic is added to a dice roll 20 and must be over or equal to the difficulty of the spell you are trying to cast. For example Difficulty of Healing spell :12 Magic:5 Dice roll:10 Dice roll+Magic=15, since 15 is over the difficulty of casting healing spell, it's a success. But, failure in casting a spell can turn into a minor spell failure or a MAJOR one, which is dangerous. Maximizing Magic Maximizing magic can depend on a number of factors, even the position of the moon! For starters, a class like a wizard or elf will grant you bonuses of +10 and +5 to magic, respectively. From there, a wizard hat and wizard cloak will grant you bonuses of +2 each to magic. Additionally, carrying a tome of magic in the off-hand will grant you +5 to magic skill. This could lead to a very respectable 19 magic skill on a level 1 wizard. However, be warned when using magic on other classes, as all metal armors will drop your magic skill, and some such as gothic armor will drop it by 50, rendering spellcasting impossible. However, certain exceptions exist for armor-clad spellcasters: the cleric's armor malus will not apply to holy spells, and the paladin can cast a heal spell without fear of penalty. Furthermore, the moon as it increases its presence in the night sky will buff magic, and a disappearing moon will debuff magic skill. Speed The speed is determined by gear, effects (''fear, frogged) ''and mostly by terrain. Gear (a) Travelling boots: +1 speed (b) Elven boots:+2 speed © Dwarven boots: -1 speed, +2 attack Effects (a) Fear: 3/4 to speed (b) Frogged: 1/2 to speed Terrain (a) Forest :1/2 to speed (b) Hills : 1/2 to speed © Rocky : 2/3 to speed (d) Mountain :1/3 to speed Maximizing Speed Speed can be one of the trickiest - and most fun - skills to try and max. Classes best suited for this include thieves, though I would also give an honorable mention to the spellcasting wizards and elves for reasons you'll see later. Respectively, they start with 10, 8, and 9 speed. From here, the best way to increase your speed will be to get a horse. Horses grant a +5 bonus to speed and remove the effects of boots on your speed, allowing you to even wear dwarven boots without penalty. Now this is where things get fun - maximizing speed at this point is theoretically unlimited because reading books can improve your speed, and casting the spell of swiftness can greatly improve it for a period of time. For instance, Riderx once had a thief cracking over 22.5 speed by this method. Think you can set a record? Head to our forums and post it! Vision Flee Difficulty in fleeing enemies are a dice roll of 10. Rogues have +5 bonus flee, Wizards have +4 bonus while Hobbits get +3 bonus flee. Wearing Jester hat gives +1 bonus, having a cat familiar gives +2 bonus and Hobbit training give +1 permanent bonus flee. If you succeed in rolling a 10 ( random dice roll 20 + your character flee skill), your character will flee. Fail:- Your character will defend or get hit, sometimes getting a DEFENSE FUMBLE. Critical Chance A quite simple stat, all characters get a critical hit when they roll a 20 on an attack roll. Critical hits do 2 damage instead of 1, and always hit regardless of attack power. Any items that increase critical power (i.e. axe, flail) lower the threshold needed to get a critical hit by the bonus they give. Thus, a level 3 viking (+1) with gold exotic armor (+1), a grim reaper's scythe (+3), a talisman (+1), and an assassin's cloak(+1) will get a critical whenever he rolls a 13 or higher, a whopping 40% critical chance.